


The Night Before New Year's Day (A Stargate SG-1 Story)

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Series: Poems With No Purpose [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, New Year's Eve, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: Jack isn't usually one for fuss and fanfare, but he's in the mood to celebrate the end of a tough year. Will his teammates join him?A retelling of my own work (inspired by the classic poem), but rewritten with a NYE twist! It's an unwarranted mashup! Set anywhere between seasons 2 and 4.
Series: Poems With No Purpose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083512
Kudos: 3





	The Night Before New Year's Day (A Stargate SG-1 Story)

Twas the eve before the big new years day,  
The alpine desert was cold and grey,  
The year was taking it's curtain call,  
And from the sky, a light snow did fall.

At a certain secret air force base,  
The halls a certain colonel did pace,  
Not usually one for fuss and fanfare,  
Today, celebration was in the air!

In his mind they had good reason to cheer,  
They'd made allies and kicked some goold rear!  
From inside his fron an idea spun,  
Time to gather the team and have fun!

The year was tough, he thought - no denying,  
A party might be gratifying!

Into the service lift, away he flew,  
In search of Dan, Sam and T, too!

His first stop - the private quarters of T,  
To Jack, the man was legendary!  
He tapped on his door and nobody came,  
He whistled and called out his friend's name,  
He thought, 'it wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek,'  
He turned the knob and the hinge did squeak,  
With T's eyes closed and surrounded by light,  
Jack was instantly filled with contrite!  
‘Though it was not really part of his scene,  
Never disturb a man mid-’no’reem!  
He stepped away, at his temples he rubbed,  
Trying not to feel like he'd been snubbed!

His list of close colleagues was getting low,  
But he still had two teammates to go!

Down the corridor and up a floor,  
It was Danny he was looking for,  
The door was open, he needed no key,  
But realized it wasn't meant to be,  
Dan was eye-deep in artifacts and books,  
Way too busy for one of his 'looks,'  
Jack spun on his heels and marched away,  
Things were really not going his way!

He was naught for two and new years was nigh,  
Why oh why wouldn't his friends comply?!  
The prospect of spending the eve alone,  
Might be real! He let out a groan!  
He only had one more person to ask,  
Rarely free from her doohicks and tasks,  
'It was worth a shot,' the thought did occur,  
The worst she could say was “no thanks, Sir!”

When he reached her office his throat did clear,  
Her response he really did fear,  
He opened his mouth, she did interrupt,  
She didn't want to seem too abrupt,  
But Dan had called, given her the run-down,  
His smile would likely turn to frown,  
Her latest project was close to breakthrough,  
The solution she had to pursue,  
A finger raised to forestall her speaking,  
His consent she shouldn't be seeking,  
He swallowed his pride and told her, “no sweat!”  
Her hard work was the program's asset!  
He bid her goodnight, defeated he felt,  
A hand of letdown he had been dealt!

And now he wasn't feeling so fine,  
For him, there'd be no days of lang syne,  
Only beer and a dinner for one,  
Now his night officially lacked fun!

At home he sunk into his sofa, sad,  
How had his day gone from good to bad?  
He took a mouthful of microwave pulp,  
And from his bottle, swallowed a gulp.

When out on his stoop there arose chatter,  
He sprang from his couch to yell “scatter!”  
Tore open the door to mouth displeasure,  
What he saw was a true, true treasure!

The full moon was glistening off fresh snow,  
Lit on the face of people below,  
He knew in a moment his friends were true,  
In spite of himself, a grin shone through!  
He nodded, yes! His team were amazing!  
He bid them to sit by his fire blazing,  
They laughed, talked and drank long past midnight,  
Despite the false start, it felt so right!

What will the year bring, the mind does wonder,  
Worlds to roam and theories to ponder,  
Battles to conquer and new friends to meet,  
Here's hoping next year goes down a treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing everybody a safe, happy and healthy new year. Freya x


End file.
